The present invention relates to a floatation device for use in life saving, and more particularly to a device which permits rescuing more than one person at a time.
A number of different types of rescue devices are known, and these include a life vest, a floating ring or life preserver, and a so-called rescue tube or can (see FIG. 7). Although each of these devices work to a certain degree, they also have several drawbacks. Namely, the life vest and the life preserver are generally intended for use by a single person.
At a beach or a pool, normally when a swimmer begins to have difficulties a lifeguard swims out to the individual with a floatation device of some sort, such as a ring or a foam cylinder. The drowning victim then grabs the rescue device and is towed in by the lifeguard.
However, a problem arises, which to date has found no suitable solution, when more than one individual needs assistance at the same time. Previously, a rescuer would have to make a determination as to which person would be rescued first. This decision is normally made based upon the rescuer's determination as to which person is in the greatest distress and which persons might be able to hold out until further help arrives. The obvious problem with such a situation is that there is the risk that not all of the individuals can be rescued.
The prior art has provided a device intended for use in multi-person rescues. This device is basically a hard plastic bullet-shaped device with handles on its side and a tow rope at its tip, as shown in FIG. 7. It is intended that the victims grab onto the handles and then be towed in by a rescuer. The problem with this prior art device is that it is made of a hard material which can cause injury to both the victim and the rescuer, and additionally the device requires that the victim hold onto it in order to be rescued. This is clearly a problem when the victim has either lost consciousness or is acting hysterically, as is often the case in a water rescue.